1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle covers and more particularly pertains to a new soft-top type vehicle cover for preventing theft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle covers include U. S. Pat. No. 4,644,699; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,139; U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,827; U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,531; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,330; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,293.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new soft-top type vehicle cover. The inventive device includes a cover member that is adapted for extending over a passenger compartment of the vehicle between an upper edge of a windshield of the vehicle and a rear of the vehicle. The cover member has a roof portion, a rear portion, and a pair of door portions. Each of the door portions has a door window opening. A plurality of pairs of window tracks are adapted for coupling to vertical sides of the window openings. One pair of window tracks is coupled to the sides of one of the door window openings. Another pair of window tracks is coupled to the sides of another of the door window openings. A plurality of transparent window panes are disposed in a window opening between a pair of window tracks. Each of the window panes has a top, a bottom, and a pair of side ends and is deformable. The window panes in the door window openings slide out of lower ends of the window tracks as they move from a closed position towards an opened position.
In these respects, the soft-top type vehicle cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing theft.